


My story will be starring me

by sangerdoing



Series: whatever you touch [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, 演员paro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27254887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangerdoing/pseuds/sangerdoing
Summary: 留档。基于whatever的剧组pa，我流离经叛道剧组，刀。大纲流。本篇一发完。有对一些作品新作出来之后官方态度与坊间风评的捏他与碰瓷，人物属于atlus，ooc属于我。不可避免带上本人的粉圈观察、以及各种带有色眼镜的剧情解读视角，没人在喜欢什么东西的时候能够憋得住脾气，并包容所有人。我也有点憋不住，大家仁者见仁，不喜右上。whatever内会有各种二设，剧组这边只用“明智进天鹅绒”的设定，其余全按游戏正剧走。《Whatever you touch》（之后简称whatever）。按p5到入狱枪杀为止、r新学期结束回归现实、s自设进天鹅绒这三个阶段分为三季。
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Series: whatever you touch [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620847





	My story will be starring me

【谁能接受那样的结局啊！】

【快把第二季放出来！我不相信来栖晓就这样死了！】

【为什么会败在明智吾郎手里啊！】

【a社不是人！为什么会是破灭结局啊！】

【冷静啊姐妹们，第二季已经在制作了！肯定不会是真实结局！a社的前几作你们还记得的吧！每次第一季都是破灭结局啊！】

【求他们把明智搞死，太不爽了，居然是个背叛者，之前都是演的吧！】

【明智吾郎这个人就是这样的吧！扭曲的侩子手！】

【这样的家伙还有粉丝，真不知道那些人是怎么想的。】

超能力系日剧《whatever》的第一季在播出后讨论声经久不绝，同时网络风评毁誉参半。虽然评分达到了a社作品一如既往的水准，但网民们却因为作品最后主角的死亡而自发在推特炎上。a社运营对这样的状况装死，采取的行为没有任何降火部分，反而是发布了第二季的预告来火上浇油。

第二季的预告内并没有主演来栖晓的身影，甚至连配角的名字也不标，反而是将怪盗团之外的明智吾郎、狮童正义的名字标了上去。pv全程也没有出现任何来栖晓的身影，反而是多了个代称的“他”。

两位主演的推特也没有任何动静，来栖晓甚至在转发新pv时配字“感谢大家陪伴”。这让原本还有信心的粉丝们炸地更加厉害，甚至到了主演们不得不关闭私信的阶段。

作为剧组剧透大户的坂本龙司甚至发推表示，自己的部分全都是独自拍摄完成的，脚本上只有他一个人的戏，剧组直接将他隔离，并靠工作人员的比划来脑补实际搭戏的人。原本唯一剩下的指望就是来自他的剧透，可当“剧组二五仔”的信息被封锁之后，根本就没人知道第二季在拍些什么。

由于作品超能力题材的原因，大量战斗场景都发生在异世界、并且使用的是合成技术，根本就不给粉丝探班的可能性——实际上是因为第一季即将完结时期有私生追进剧组，险些对与角色同名的明智吾郎本人造成严重的刀伤——也幸好，当时来栖晓在现场。

主演和作品名字保持一致的时候总是会发生这种事，而a社维持这样的传统就是不愿改变。

甚至连动物也是一样，现实的部分就是要完全还原，幻想的部分又要完全使用cg合成。诚然，这样的方法确实能做到现实与幻想的割裂感，但又引发了其他的问题——

“你什么时候拍完？”

看着明智吾郎发来的消息，来栖晓瞄了一眼还在被导演打回重拍的家猫，叹了口气。

“应该还有一场吧？摩尔加纳刚绝育，状态不行。结束这段之后导演应该也应该就不会让它继续了。”

“那我去找你。”

“好。”

与目前还在脚本阶段的第二季内的明智吾郎表现不同，实际上的明智吾郎本人更加平易近人，作为业界前辈来说也一直都是剧组内的榜样。从另一方面来说，明智吾郎和剧中一样，演戏成分无可挑剔，如果不是成长轨迹过于不同，说不定还会有更多的骂声奔着他去。

尽管新一季临近开播，实际上却还有几场重头戏还没拍完。一部分问题出在摩尔加纳身上，另一部分出在来栖晓身上。

准确来说，是来栖晓觉得剧本中的表现没什么力度，但编剧与导演都敲定不让主演自主发挥。甚至连多余的表情都不让表现。

“摩尔加纳真是不容易啊……”

熟悉的声音响起，来栖晓向着声音来的方向抬头，明智吾郎出现在视野内。

“这事怨我，不该在这个时间将他送去绝育。”来栖晓撑着头，闷声说道。

“也就只有你会在这种地方出岔子了，还在想那场戏？”

“差不多吧，唉，明明应该是一个剧情上的小高潮，结果却将脚本给砍得那样平淡……实在是不能理解。”

“明明最终战演得那么好？”

“就算最终战演得好。”

“我觉得是你太在意‘明智吾郎’了。”

“嗯？我在意你有什么不对吗？”

“不是在说我们交往的事，是在说剧本里的‘明智吾郎’。”明智吾郎摇摇头，靠着来栖晓坐在沙发上，“从剧本里来说，‘明智吾郎’只是‘来栖晓’人生里的一个过客，虽然影响挺大的，但对比其他人对他的帮助，不就微乎其微了吗？”

“虽然剧本上要求的我也不是不能表现出来……”

“但状态不行。”

“我知道。”来栖晓点点头。看着不远处对摩尔加纳的拍摄现场，小声地说：“因为就像剧本里的一样，到最后，可能就只有我会在意你了啊。”

“被设定好的故事就应该走向被设计好的结局，这是故事，不是人生。同样，剧本里的话，我也没办法和你谈恋爱啊九艘跳同志。”明智吾郎笑着说。

来栖晓耸耸肩，拉起明智吾郎的手，贴着手背轻轻地吻了一下。

“你说的也对，剧本是剧本。”

剧本是剧本，但剧本也组成了演员的一部分人生。有人属于被剧本影响地多的，有人属于被剧本影响小的。

然而有些人，定格在某一个故事里，无法走出去。

粉丝们总是有些狂热者，狂热地喜欢些什么，认为某个虚拟人物的出现就是为了拯救自己，因为某个故事中的角色表现而就扭曲地认定些什么。就算是事实摆在所有人的面前，也无法接受事实，转而抨击起制作，抨击起演员，甚至——

无可挽回。

来栖晓最后还是没能完全还原那一场戏，剧组靠着之前演废的那些，剪辑出了一个足够完整的段落，填上了那个空缺。

来栖晓能挡住第一次恶意，但如果接二连三地天灾人祸袭来，就不可能拦住了。

一条阴暗的小巷，改造过的钢弹枪，在明智吾郎的腹部开了个口子。当时来栖晓正在和明智吾郎打电话，而明智吾郎只是从家离开，去楼下买一顿夜宵。他们没有同居，演员总是不同于他人，需要那些明面上的粉饰太平，而粉丝不需要。

来栖晓听着明智吾郎在电话里的惊呼、惨叫，然后是手机被摔出去之后的断音。

当晚，是《whatever》第二季开始播放的时间。

“请问……”

“不知道。”

“请问……”

“在聊最后一场戏的拍摄话题。”

“请问……”

“没有杀青。我……状态不好。”

“请问……”

“会如期进行的，不会辜负大家期望。”

“请问……”

“……”

“请问！”

“啊！在！怎么了？！”

来栖晓被护士重重地拍了下肩才反应过来，自己现在在医院。

“是明智吾郎先生的友人来栖晓先生对吧？”护士开口问道，来栖晓听着与记者会上不同的问题，深呼吸了一口气，然后点点头。

“恭喜啊，明智吾郎先生恢复了意识。”

他可能是被这句话给救了。

要不是还得守在明智吾郎身边，来栖晓可能就无法忍受警方的拖延，就像作品内那样，对犯罪者加以私刑来作为自己的复仇——作品主演和作品内角色一同入狱可不是什么好事。

明智吾郎就算恢复了意识，但也依旧无法恢复活动，消化系统也依旧无法立即工作，靠着输液获取养分——但无论怎么说，他还活着。

“不要复仇。”

明智吾郎有力气开口说话的时候，对来栖晓说的第一句就是这个。

来栖晓耸耸肩，举起手上带来的玫瑰花，笑着对明智吾郎说：“我给你带了花。”

“你发誓。”

“……嗯，我发誓，不会复仇。”来栖晓知道他想要的是承诺。

明智吾郎看得通透，他们都清楚，来栖晓本人甚至比作品中的那个怪盗的性格还更加张扬。看着明智吾郎放松下来的表情之后，来栖晓苦笑一下，将花放在明智吾郎床头，然后坐在自己的心上人身边，俯下身，在被针管扎地千疮百孔的手背上轻轻吻了一下。

“如果你不醒过来的话，我说不定会真控制不住自己。”

“但幸好你醒了。”

来栖晓并不知道外界舆论，也不清楚对作品第二季的任何看法。他去找过心理医生，虽然丸喜拓人在剧组内也能看看他的状况，但来栖晓觉得还是找个陌生点的面孔会比较好。心理医生的建议是让来栖晓脱离网络社会一段时间，少接触一些额外的压力。

而明智吾郎有那些时间去看作品的评价，毕竟第三季的脚本上绝对不会有他的出现。

【这才是怪盗团leader！】是的，来栖晓就是这样不屈不挠的人。

【果然，明智吾郎活不久，大快人心。】敬请期待第二季下半篇。

【a社还是稳的啊。】但愿这些评价在看完剩下的剧情之后还能维持得住。

明智吾郎在扮演角色的时候会剥离地看待自己与角色，就算是花上无数时间独自揣测，他也能做到不被角色影响。

毕竟他是童星出道。

而来栖晓不是，血气方刚，基本没有前作，但未来前途无量。现在受的这次伤，已经是半步隐退的边缘了。明智吾郎庆幸自己没有同期内接大量的拍摄任务，需要谈判的基本就剩下了a社——以及来栖晓。

也就只有来栖晓了。

在第一次袭击到来的时候，明智吾郎就做好了被再次袭击的准备，警方估计也在书房抽屉内找到了遗书吧。

现实不是童话，明智吾郎完全不相信人心。既然世界上有人能够做出这种事，那就有更多人能做出同样的事。童话里王子只需要经历一次苦难就能与公主长久幸福生活，而现实没有那样的温柔。更别提演员，有为了贯彻脚本而做恶人到底的演员，也有因为演的是正面角色，单独一部作品就立即顺着大流的到来走红。

明智吾郎和来栖晓都不是这两种演员的任何一方。来栖晓无法坚持完美的怪盗人设，而明智吾郎也无法完全融入这样两立的侦探角色。世上没有什么能够一帆风顺的，也没有什么黑白两立，更多的是处于灰色摇摆地带的人类，不能完全遵从欲望，又无法完全成为善人。

正如他预料的一样，在第二季放送完下半部之后，网络出现了一面倒的骂声。

正常范围内，遭遇了第二次炎上的a社依旧没有任何解释的动作。

虽然主演们都认为，那样的结局，足够了。

没有任何事能做到十全十美，人们正是因为接受了过去的伤痕，才逐渐形成了现在的自我；也是因为接受了不完美的过去，人们才能努力地在现实的泥潭中挣扎着活下去。

“就如同，伤害你的人肯定会归案一样。”

来栖晓带来了不止一个好消息，感谢现代社会监控的健全，袭击明智吾郎的犯人被抓住了。却和所有人预料的完全不同，那家伙不属于粉丝的圈子内——没人知道自己的恶意会在何时爆发。

“第三季，决定让你进天鹅绒里帮拉雯妲了。”

“哈？”明智吾郎惊讶地看着来栖晓，“不是吧？第三季还有我的戏份？我记得当时合同只签到第二季结束啊？”

“我去谈判的。”

来栖晓摆着一张“快夸我”的脸。

“生活也不全是坏事对吧。”


End file.
